User blog:RRabbit42/Call for admins
There are quite a few changes going on with DreamWorks and the wiki right now: * Home is the next movie to be released and it will be next month. * Interest by members of the wiki in other DreamWorks projects, such as Real Steel and the Transformers movies, instead of just the animated moves and series. * The big shakeup at DreamWorks itself last month, which resulted in a lot of changes to release dates and what would actually be released. * Some of the series like DreamWorks Dragons moving to Netflix and new series being released exclusively there instead of a traditional TV network. This article says it will be "300 hours of original programming", which could be as much as 600 episodes. In order to get this wiki up to speed, I'm going to do something that I've never done before. I'm putting out a call for administrators. I think we could use a team of four or five to start with. More may be added in the future, but let's start with this amount first. Once we get things stabilized, I will also be looking to get at least one more bureaucrat for here. Administrators can grant user rights for the lower levels like rollback and chat moderator. A bureaucrat has the ability to grant all user rights, including admin. Of our four bureaucrats, all four are also admins, but I am the only one who has been here in the past two years. One has officially retired from this wiki. I have no plans to retire, but having at least one more active 'crat means we can handle user rights requests a little easier. From what I see in the users list, we have about a dozen people that could be candidates. We don't have a standard procedure for requesting admin rights on a normal basis, so I'm going to use the following as requirements, based on what some of other wikis used: * You have at least 500 edits. * You've been here at least 6 months. * You've edited at least once during the past 30 days. * You haven't been blocked here. If there was a block but it's no longer in effect, we'll take a look at the circumstances and verify they no longer apply. A large number of edits is good, but I'm not just going to automatically pick the ones with the highest amount. When you submit your application in the comments below, there's two things I'd like you to list. # Look at how frequently you're editing and whether you could be active here at least once a week. If you've got a lot of edits but there's gaps months apart between your visits, then take an honest look at whether you'd have the time to come here each week. # At least one idea you'd like to see us work on. This can be anything like an idea for a new background image, a policy we need, updates for the main page, etc. Whatever "we should do this" idea you've got. ** You can list the same idea as someone else, but something different or taking that idea in a different direction would help. I'll leave this open through through Saturday, March 7th. If we get more requests than the four or five positions I'm looking to fill right now, I will probably pick the ones with the most interesting ideas. Any that don't happen to get promoted will be considered to be at the front of the line for future admin positions, provided they keep up the editing requirements. Category:Community News Category:Blog posts